Lucario's Wrath
by Lunarstream
Summary: Narri and Luna head to collect their first Pokemon when chaos occurs. They have to flee within the dark, lifeless forest, keeping a look-out for the legion. Can they survive? Will they go on their date? Rated T for violence. New story up soon!
1. Shade

Lucario's Wrath Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon only this story. Updated to fix a lot of errors.

* * *

Chapter 1: Shade...

Narri's POV

My name is Narri Okazaki, I'm a student at Erathion College for Pokemon trainers.

My life was going swell as I was one of 10 lucky people to be chosen to claim their own Pokemon.

Unlike the common Pidgey and Poochyena, they were Pokemon chosen from vast mountains and humid forests.

The poke balls have special Gold writing engraved in the poke ball saying: (Nickname) The (Species of Pokemon).

Now lets enter the world of Pokemon...

* * *

"Narri your clothes have arrived." My mother says in a desperate need for me to get up.

"Ughh, they better be great clothes." I reply with cheek.

"Luna will like them." She giggled.

"If you say so." I sigh whilst getting up.

When I open my door, I get assaulted by Hyena my father's Mightyena.

I push her back while grabbing the package which contains my clothes.

I rip through the layering with my teeth not noticing the tag.

Half asleep, I Put on the furry costume, not paying attention to it being a Lucario cosplay set...

When I walk downstairs my mother bursts out laughing and I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment, even Hyena yips in laughter.

I then rush out of the door, ignoring both of them, get into my car and start driving.

As I drive my car I see many police and Pokemon rangers are chatting. Am I missing a vital event that has occurred?

I drive until I get to the College parking lot. As I leave the car I lock the door and I see a Lucario in the mirror. I recognize it is me and I sigh in relief, however the humiliation I will go through will be immense...

I start heading to the College training fields when I hear a purring and see Luna in the corner of my eye jump and cuddle me.

" _Oooh, this Lucario is really fluffy_." She jokes and I admit it must be funny seeing a person jump on a Lucario whilst purring.

"Hey Luna." I say calmly allowing her to ride on my back.

"I love this cosplay act" she says stopping purring.

"Huh, are you cosplaying?" I ask curiously.

"No I'm an actual Lucario." She says sarcastically and laughs.

"Did you tell my mother about this?" I ask curiously

"I thought this was a coincidence." She said in a mysterious tone.

"Well my mother said you would like it." I say, confused.

When we arrived at the training fields I noticed that 7 intelligent people from the highest class are holding poke balls that have gold markings.

2 poke balls are sitting on a desk at the northern part of the field waiting to be picked up.

The sun was burning and we hoped we got water types to cool us, however we saw that all the water types had been taken by the higher-ups.

As we walked to the desk I heard an ominous voice say, "Call me Shade" and a chill went through my spine.

I feel Luna's warmth on my hand as I shiver in fear.

"You heard it right." I say to Luna as she too shivers.

"Call me Max?" She said through chattering teeth.

"Kinda, it was Shade for me." I reply in a deadpan tone.

We continue to pick our Pokemon then I hear "Shall the curse rest on Lucarios" then I look at Luna, smile and she looks at me with a reassuring look.

"You pick first." She says happily but I can hear a hint of fright.

"Umbreon is shiny, so you have that." I say respectfully.

"It is?" She says half confused and half excited.

"It says here." I reply sweetly, pointing out the info sheet.

I walked to the Lucario's poke ball and when I touch it gold markings engrave 'Shade The Lucario'

"Go Shade!" I exclaim while throwing the poke ball. The crimson red light forms the shape of a Lucario and I see that the Lucario has black and gray fur and red eyes that have light rising from them.


	2. The Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon only this story. This is a re-upload where I fixed a lot of mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Curse.

* * *

...'s POV.

"Lord Palkia. Shade has been released. Shall the ritual start now?" Creeked Palkia's minion Crimson.

"Hrrrghh." Went Palkia as he stared at Crimson's eyes.

"Mespirit, Azelf, Uxie prepare yourself to ambush Palkia."Roared Dialga as he looked through a gap in time.

"Yes sir." The fairies said in harmony.

"Gooood." Creaked Dialga with a huge smirk on his face.

* * *

Narri's POV

I get blown back by the power of Shade's aura, when I recognise that Luna has a curious expression on her face.

Shade walks closer to me and everything he touches withers away leaving black ash where the life used to be.

"Filthy peasants." Shade says in utter disgust.

"RUNN, RUNNNN RUUUUUUUNN!" Exclaims a girl called Niamph in fear.

"Pikachu, use thundershock." Cries a young boy but the Pikachu uses tackle to flee the fields.

"You disgust me." Shade spits out while grabbing Luna's throat. Shade raises his fist, clenches it then uses force palm on Luna.

In utter rage I run forward crying and punch Shades's back.

He turns, then slams me with a bone rush right in the chest sending a burning sensation through my chest and causing me to cough up I bit of blood before I hit a tree.

I get nauseous as I see Shade walk up to me preparing another bone rush.

"Mockery to the Lucario king he screeches.

"L...un..a." I gasp trying to get her.

"She will di..." He stops and I see Luna around his neck and they both fall on me causing my legs to scream in pain.

* * *

Crimson's POV

"Lumoir aster hojek ko." Palkia chants starting to active the demonic ritual.

I shoot my crimson arrow and it whizzes through the twilight and hits Dialga, who was lurking through the forest, right in his chest where the adamant orb rests.

The orb shatters and the pieces fly into the trees like a person threw glaives at an impossible rate.

"Arrrgh...m..y..or.." Dialga pants

I hear Lord Palkia scream in rage as I see a huge beacon of red light with a hint of crystal in it.

* * *

Palkia's POV

"I SHALL SLAY YOU DIALGA." I scream as I see crystals land in the pool with a mixture of Lucario's aura and Skunktank's spray.

20 minutes later...

"The reversal of the ritual will ruin my plans." I explain to Crimson

"Will it give life?" He replies in a half-joking, half serious voice

"NO IT WILL RELEASE THE AURA INTO A RADIUS OF PEOPLE!" I shout erupting with anger.

"What if it hits a field with no life?" Crimson says calmly.

"Shade is a magnet attracting aura towards him. It will also stop the bursts of death and overload him killing him." I mutter in a saddening tone.

* * *

Luna's POV

I get picked up by the neck and the black and grey Lucario's hand starts glowing a vibrant blue. He drags his hand back, glares at me, then hits my chest with a force palm, but he then prepares a bone rush, but hesitates when Narri punches him with his force.

I see the collision of the bone rush and the chest spike and see Narri smash into a tree then get thrown down. He then shouts whilst walking towards Narri.

I limp over to him and I jump twisting his arm and pressure pointing his neck which knocks him out.

I fall with the Lucario and I hear a sickly cracking noise when we land on Narri.

I see that Narri's eyes were pure white and he was twitching in agony so I get off Lucario and cuddle Narri when a red and silver beam engulfs us all and I know that this is no coincidence.

* * *

Narri's POV.

I look at the sky and a bright red sun I feel my pupils fade away. It feels like you are taking a lighter to your hand and melting it...

I feel Luna's warmth, but can't see her beautiful blonde hair.

I feel itchy but can't move, I feel an excruciating pain in my chest and my hands but can't do anything about it. I slowly regain vision but everything is just a blur of red and silver. My hearing starts to pick up gasps from far away but after a while they get closer or my healing gets better. My skeleton starts bending and expanding.

The itch starts to go away and I start feeling a heat inside that feels like the cosplay except more realistic. The pain comes back and I feel something raise through my chest and hands.

Suddenly, I worry about Luna and then I hear her breath coming from my left.

7 minutes of pain later...

I open my eyes to find a snout of a Lucario on my face. I attempt to shout Luna but all that comes out is a small bark.

I sigh and see that my clothes have disappeared and that a naked (Except from the fur) Lucario was lying on me with its face directly next to mine.

The comfort was extraordinary so I just relaxed and let the Lucario with some... I notice the fake blue fur patch on the Lucario's back hanging off it's back.

"Mortal Pr..." Shade was cut off by a sharp kick in the face.

I then noticed that the pain was gone. And that the Lucario was Luna.

"Learn the ways of the aura." My intuition says to me while I move Luna on my body and hug her. Then think about my communication

"Imagine that you are speaking while focusing." My intuition replies to me.

I hear yawning and I see Luna's eyes flutter open then I try the advice.

I concentrate then trick my brain into thinking I'm speaking.

"Luna? I think in a ghastly voice.

Luna looks at me confused. Her expression saying. Do I know you?

I reply with "Its me Narri."

She looks down seeing that she is a Lucario and panic spread on her face. I could tell she was blushing through the thick fur on her face.

"Concentrate, think what you want to say then think of your words moving."

A familiar voice says sorrowfully.

"Shade?" I think out loud and see a Lucario with a blue, shimmering light on his palm.

"We must leave NOW!" Shade says after seeing Luna.

"Your girlfriend is a rare breed of Lucario that hunters breed hunt for their pelt." He then says more respectfully.

End of chapter.

This cliffhanger ends us on a new note.

Stay tuned for this. I'll try to get in longer chapters and might do 1 chapter every 1 or 2 weeks.


	3. Separation

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. After a year and almost 2 months I have decided to return to this story. My grammar will be better but I can't promise my stories will. Chapters will be longer and more frequent. I had to re-upload the second chapter after I noticed how a point was flawed, sorry for any confusion.

* * *

Chapter 3: Separation.

Narri's POV

I never noticed until now, that Luna was a shiny Lucario. I see Luna's Umbreon laying on the ground and I press the button, sending it out.

"Night-time already?" It yawns, the blue rings illuminating a small patch of the overgrowth. The dense canopy of trees made it look like it was night, so if you couldn't see the entrance it wouldn't be clear if it was day.

"Eh, sunset" Shade replied.

"We have been knocked out for this long?" Luna and I said synchronized.

"Well, it doesn't take a couple of minutes for your body to morph. Can take days" Shade replied.

"Oooh, you can speak now" Umbreon added.

"Yeah, how did that happen..." I inquired, ignoring the fact that Umbreon knew I couldn't speak.

"Like I said, stuff doesn't happen instantly" Shade reminded us.

We started to move, Shade leading, using bone rush as a machete to cut the thickness. I often stumbled whereas Luna walked naturally, like she had always been a Lucario. The silence was rather uncomfortable since I am normally a big speaker, I guess I just didn't want to be rude, or alert anyone of our presence.

"Here is fine" Shade stated.

We settled down on a log that was conveniently placed around what resembled a campfire.

"Max, go fetch some twigs and sticks for this" Shade called to the Umbreon.

We waited a good 20 minutes before Shade smashed two bone rushes together, causing sparks which caused a fire. I noted that in-case I needed to use it later on. Shade looked hurt, panting and had a painful expression on his face.

"What is wrong Shade?" Luna asked, being the helpful girl she normally is.

"Aura... It is vital... for a Luca...rio's life"

"Oh. So it is our life source?" I ask. He nods to me, obviously exhausted.

We sat in silence as we waited out the night. I got off the log and went to Luna. We lay down, her putting her head against my chest, above the spike, and started to sleep. I too went to sleep, leaving Umbreon to guard.

"Wake up lovebirds, time for Lucario school" Max said to us.

"Shut up" I snarl and roll over.

Luna awakes to me on top of her and I jump off of her only just realizing what it looked like. I feel myself blushing and Luna comes to me and hugs me. I become startled when she talks to me via telepathy.

"I know. It wasn't what it looked like"

"Yeah... Sorry about that"

"Umm, just because we aren't humans doesn't mean we can't date"

"I can hardly walk, never mi-" I get cut off abruptly by a rumbling.

"Someone is hungry" Max the Umbreon says, rather loudly.

"Don't start your innuendo, Max" Shade snaps back.

"We'll be going off for food" Luna says trying to separate us to try to lower the arguments.

So, we set off. Just Luna and myself. We still had no idea how to use bone rush, force palm, aura sphere or any move a Lucario could normally use, but we had incredible stamina. I got more use to walking, stumbling rarely, so I just sprinted through the darkness. Eyesight was another thing Lucarios had that was way superior to humans.

"Hear that Narri?"

"Water?"

"Yeah. It sounds close too"

"Wanna investigate after we find some berries?"

I see an aura sphere hit the trees above us, causing sunlight to shine down onto us. It hurt, we were in the dark for so long I kinda forgot sunlight even existed.

"GET DOWN" An unknown voice exclaimed. We both ran. The random aura sphere smashing on the ground near us, a shadowy figure gaining speed.

"Found them" A second figure appeared, in front of us. But a human. I charged right into him. He cursed loudly and Luna ran as fast as she could, out of the forest.

We were on a cliff, a waterfall ahead of us, a river and a steep fall. We turn around to see a Pokemon Ranger and a Lucario.

"No escape now, eh" The ranger said, pulling out a rifle and firing at the ground near us.

"Argh. No. Don't. RUN. LISTEN TO ME THIS TIME" The Lucario said using aura.

"How can we trust you, how do we know there aren't more of you?" I snarled back, ignoring telepathy.

The Lucario used earthquake, smashing the ground in front of us. We took the dust clouds as an opportunity to jump, trusting him. We held han-paws then jumped into the current below...

Shade's POV

"Wow...They actually both took off..." Max gasped.

"Yeah... They are gonna die"

"Shouldn't we go after them?"

"Nah, they will be fine on their own"

"They can't even use moves Shade!"

"Good point. But. They have been out for a good 10 minutes"

"Let's hurry then"

We set off, ran in the direction they went in when we heard a distance gun shot. It echoed through the woods. I ran faster than ever, completely out-speeding Max. I feel the presence of two life forms, which is rare in this forest as it was so dense that no Pokemon could survive here. That was when I heard the ground tremble. I ran forwards to find a Lucario. I thought it was Narri so I slowly walked, until I realized that the other life form had no aura. I was wrong. The other Lucario's aura was weak. Too weak.

I prepared a bone rush when they turn around and shoot at me. I dodge the bullet and the aura sphere. I was just shocked they knew where I was. It was so dark in here, combined with my dark fur. I use shadow ball which takes them by surprise, giving me time to leap from the bushes and unleash my bone rush.

There was a crunch and a howl of pain.

* * *

Max's POV

Shade bolted ahead when I took this to my advantage, I took a detour down a path. I knew this forest like the colour of my fur. They were heading down towards the waterfall. A gunshot and an earthquake were the only sounds until I reached the cliff. Shade leaped from his location, flinched due to the light, missing his bone rush and instead of hitting the person and Lucario, he hit his own leg.

"Looks like I'll be taking you on"

I use shadow ball on the rifle, completely destroying it. I then attack them in what someone would describe as pure rage. Safe to say, the human never survived. The wetness I felt on my pelt told me everything, that and how there was no scream. However, I left the Lucario. It felt wrong killing another Pokemon...

* * *

Narri's POV

It was a flash. The sheer coldness of the water was horrible. I was still holding onto Luna, this time hugging. I let go so we could surface, but this is when I noticed something was wrong. Luna wasn't there. I dove back down, saw her and dragged her to the shore. The roar of the waterfall was so loud I was unaware of anything that was going on. Stones fell into the river. My guess is that Lucario was using earthquake again or pretending to attack us.

Luna was unconscious, I remember what happened last time, but did I avoid that? Nope. I kissed her, praying that the fairy tale of the prince kissing the princess brings her back to life. Well, it didn't work. I just hugged her and sobbed. I must have been there for a solid half-hour because she came back and kissed me.

"W-w-wha-what?" I reply to the kiss.

"Is it wrong for us to kiss now? I'm not dumb, you saved me. Also we ARE dating"

"Ye-yeah"

We started walking down the shore and eventually onto a plain.

"Where is Shade, and Max?" Luna inquired.

"Damn... We must have lost them... They must be worried sick"

"Our parents too, we have been gone for well over a day, the recent kidnappings will lead them to the wrong answer too"

I looked at Luna confused. It only just came back to me that police and Poke rangers were on the street when I drove to Erathion.

"Is that what all that mayhem was when I went to Erathion, Luna?"

"Probably, Pokemon and kids have been kidnapped for the past month, it is so like you not to know about that. You saying that makes me know it is you, not some random creep"

"You doubted it was me?"

"Can never be sure, there are a lot of Lucarios out there"

"We should be near a town"

"Huh?"

"I mean, we have been walking a while, we should be at the plains a mile away from a city"

"It will be best to lay low" The voice was familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on who it was.

"Shade... Well, Shade wont be joining us for a while"

"Max?" Luna called.

"No, it is a Sylveon" Max said sarcastically.

"What happened to Shade?" I was desperate to find out. After all, he WAS my Pokemon.

"You see, he went looking for you but came across some trouble, which cost him his leg. Another Lucario took him to a Poke center so, you are stuck with me for a while. Narri is right as well, Luna. There is a town around 5 minutes from here but I know of a Pokemon Village around a week of travelling away"

"A week? Are you crazy. We are bound to encounter other Pokemon and Luna and I can't even use a-"

"Don't underestimate me Narri, I saved your lives. I saw you both. I saw Narri dive underwater to get you Luna. I saw him hug you, I also killed that hunter pretending to be a Pokemon Ranger. In fact, he is part of Palkia's Legion. Don't ask, just move"

So, we began on our journey to the village, as much as I never wanted to. A few days past of hunting, eating and walking. That was until the fourth day.

"I see a cave, a river and a fruit tree" Luna called out. I sprinted towards the tree where I leaped and knocked down some apples.

"Score, fresh apples. A lot of them too" I shouted back to the two Pokemon walking slowly. I began to chow on the apples and ate a good portion of what I knocked down. I then lay down and started to sleep.

* * *

Max's POV

We arrived at the campsite; the cave, river and trees. Luna and Narri talk but I ignored them, I knew this place, I knew what they saw.

"What's wrong Max?"

"Eh? Nothing. I just remember this place. It was a while ago, back before I was captured"

"No, there is something else on your mind"

"Fine, I'll tell ya. My Pokeball. It is still in that forest, we have NO way of getting back up now that the bridge is down. And well, once a Pokemon reaches a certain distance away from its Pokeball, the connection is lost. The process is painful and scarring. The pain lasts a week or two, and I am scared that it will happen soon. Within a day or two. I would be defenseless and useless, I couldn't protect you. We will be there in 6 days going at our pace"

"That's horrible, any way I can help?"

"Lay low and try to befriend another Pokemon, I can feel it. Someone has my Pokeball, it drains my power. Every second I become more useless, every step makes my head hurt worse. Shade failed. No, he succeeded, he almost defiantly has it. It would have been destroyed if it was a trainer or a legion member who got it"

"But it says your name, can't they just tell you to return?"

"You need to be in a certain vicinity of the Pokemon, we are a good 30 miles away from the forest"

"30 miles?"

"Well, we have been travelling at around 800 meters per hour"

"How do you know all of this?"

"Well, this cave is 30 miles away, it has taken us 3 days. 30 / 3 is 10. So I divide 10 by 24 to get 0.4. So 0.4 miles every hour. One mile is 1600 meters so I rounded it to half a mile to get 800. So 800 meters per hour"

"I never needed a maths lecture, I got enough of those at collage"

"We need to hurry up, Narri is eating all of those apples, we need to eat too"

"True. Let's go get some while we can"

"One thing, don't tell Narri that we may not make it"

"Sure, you can trust me"

We headed down to Narri who had fallen asleep with half an apple next to him. Luna and I started to eat some apples after our long talk. Luna went over to Narri and fell asleep whilst I watched them.

"They go together like strawberries and cream" I chuckle to myself.

"Yeah. I can see that" A Pidgeot swooped down next to me.

"Keep these two safe will you, you heard my conversation with Luna right?"

"Yeah. I might spook them so it will be best if I stay above and just keep an eye on you"

"Thanks. I can't afford anything happening to them. I am no Lucario but I know that Narri's aura is overflowing. And Luna is shiny, like myself. They are targets of the Legion"

"I've got your back brother, I'll go back to the trees,could be any minute before something happens. It is dusk"

"Yeah I know"

"Sleep for once, I will look after y'all"

"You're too kind"

"Anything for an old friend"

"Well done on evolving by the way"

"Same to you, I always knew you were a creature of the night"

Pidgeot flew up and perched onto a tree. I decided to go down to the lovers and slept next to them.

"MAXIMILIAN RUN"

"Don't call me that, it is Max"

"It makes it sound better though, we ARE being chased"

"You can fly I can't"

"Hold tight"

"ARGH"

"Where are we"

"A cave. We are safe, for now"

"I'm starving. Any food"

"Let me get some fruit from the tree. There is a river too"

It cut off. I don't know if I should be glad.

* * *

Luna's POV

I awake to Narri's arm across my chest, just underneath my chest spike. A third time I awoke to him touching me, at least this one isn't like the first or the second. I move his arm off of my chest then walk over to the river and slowly submerged in it. It was so hot that the river felt like Heaven upon my flesh. I started to doze off when I saw a shadow swoop down near Narri. A gunshot, a yell of pain and I see that shadowy figure drop Narri next to me, into the river.

"We don't know if we can be safe here anymore, we need to be on the lookout, Pidgeot, I know Luna saw you. Kinda obvious too" Max said, rather quickly. I can tell why from what I heard.

"No time to talk, just run. I will continue to look over you" The Pidgeot said when swooping down.

So, we ran. Into the direction of the village, Narri speeding ahead like he knew where he was going. I saw Max's pained expression, and knew what was happening, I thought it was best to just not ask.

"Narri, where are you going, it is straight forward, not to the left"

He just ran, and soon became out of sight. Max and I continued running, letting Pidgeot find Narri. We came across a broken down, or half built structure not so long after Narri had went off on his own. The first thing my eyes register is Pidgeot, who glides down in front of us and explains what Narri did.

"Well, Narri is in that ruined building. Before you run off listen to what I say"

"Ok" Max replied, for both of us.

"Narri sensed something, I don't know what but something we can't sense. It may have to do with his aura, he may be the chosen one. It could explain why Shade lost his death aura. This is probably confusing. Luna, remember when Shade made everything wither away, well you and Narri never when he touched you both, and you both touched him. This was all planned I bet, Dialga has fallen and he probably set the Pokemon Rangers to capture Max and Shade"

"So, Narri and I are immune?"

"I can't be too sure, but I believe when the beam of light transformed you both, Shade's power was scattered. I need another Lucario to confirm"

"What does this all mean, isn't there a chance that I too, lost my immunity to the death aura"

"That is what I am not sure about, possibly, however there is the chance that you are immune still, just not as strong"

"What happened to Narri anyway?" Max said, getting rather impatient.

"Well, he doesn't know how to use a single move, he confronted Legion members and almost got killed. If you never sent me after him, he would have been captured. Not killed"

* * *

That will end Chapter three, next time we may see Shade again and they will reach their destination. If you want to leave a review for an OC then I will be happy to add it, we are lacking characters in this fanfiction.


	4. Truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, only this story. Got bored with the plot, moving on to a more action packed, in my opinion, more fun for me as a writer and hopefully you as a reader.

Chapter 4, I:

The truth...

Narri's POV.

I awake to Luna standing over me, kicking me with her foot, I glare at her half-tired and roll over, hitting my chest spike on the ground creating a loud, screeching sound on the hard, stone floor. I fall asleep again...

I am on an island, everything around me is purple, the island is also purple, dark on the outsides, lighter on the main area. No sun or the moon, but I can see clearly, is it to do with me being a Lucario? Or is the chaotic land illuminating the place? This is something I feel like I won't find out.

" _Welcome,_ Narri _. I see you are confused. Don't worry_ _ **I**_ _won't hurt you. You see, you are reckless, powerful, kind, and a little_ pr _-_ "

"Not the time. Get to the point"

" _Ahh, not the most patient one, wanting to skip right to the juicy part. Well, life isn't about you want, consider other people for once. Luna was hurt by you_ Narri _, what I am saying is the truth and only the truth. I cannot lie, it will result in a way_ _ **no-one**_ _would like_ "

"I know this isn't a dream, it is too good to be true"

" _Oh, rather clever now aren't we. Why don't we just take a little look at what you were facing_ "

"I know what I was facing, a Lucario and a legion member"

" _Now, now... Certain Pokemon can transform, and in fact, that Lucario was you, you almost killed yourself, this is not too much to take in. That was simply if you kept on going the way you were going, if Max never saw you, you would have been captured Narri. Luna would have died. That possibility exists. In-fact,_ _ **I**_ _was the one who sent you to kill you. I was there as well, I was the 'legion member' "_

"No, no, no, this can't be true. THIS CAN'T BE TRUE"

A Pokemon emerges from the ground in front of me, I don't know what it is but it is pink. Its aura is strong, I can't read auras but it is just a feeling. I just know it is.

" _Wondering what I am? I am just like you Narri. Rare, legendary, one of a kind_ "

"No, I am normal. It was **_that_** version of me who was strong"

" _Narri. Let us take a look at something... You may not like this. Even I don't know what this will be like, if it goes wrong, I will just go back in time, repeat this all until it goes right_ " The tone of voice was that of a Pokemon who felt sorry, it is as though it is about to kill me.

" _Now, you won't see this until afterward. You will see yourself Narri, what you really are_ "

A burst of blue, a feeling I can't describe, my life force is being taken from me, I know it, somehow. I feel weak, powerless. Out of breath, like after you run past what you can run. Unlike with the beam, this is a fast pain, it started to fade as fast as it came.

" _Now, let's see it from my point of view now_ "

I see myself, but I can read my thoughts, I can remember everything I was thinking. Well, it was two things, one thing that I wasn't thinking about, that I can remember. The thing I remember is, dark thoughts, what I would do if Luna hated me. I felt sorry for her.

" _Tell me when you want me to start_ "

"Now would be great"

I begin to regret my choice as I see blue seeping out of my body, then it expands within a split-second, the fear and regret grow. I start to cry. This power is overwhelming, I can't believe this is me. This can't be what I have become. I was a normal, stereotypical college student but now, I had the power of a God, no. This can't be me, right?

It ends there... Nothing else... But I still have the memory of it all. Actually, there was one more thing. One sentence that was said to me. It was around the lines of " _Tell anyone and I will let you become what I saved you from being_ "

"Narri? Narri, I know you are up. Your breathing changed" I open my eyes to a worried Luna.

"What did I do to you?" I start to break down.

"Nothing, you were tired. You were hurt, you had a nightmare. We need to go as soon as possible, Max isn't doing so great and the village is only a day or two away"

"Huh... We were four days away weren't we?"

"Max miscalculated, it has been a year or two since he was here. We can make it by sunset if we just run. We may not know any moves but extreme speed is one of our strengths"

"Where are they, I nee-" I cut myself off, remembering the pink Pokemon.

"Outside, come on let's go"

We go outside and begin our travels again. This time faster than normal, like two times the speed type of fast. It was hard to speak, the wind was whistling and we had to concentrate for any rocks or tree stumps that could hurt us.

"Stop. We need to find a detour" I said via telepathy.

"What's the problem?" Max, Pidgeot, and Luna say simultaneously.

"Pokemon are up ahead. Two of them. One has a strong aura, the other is about the same as Luna's. No offense"

The Pokemon were visible. A Lucario and an Arcanine. But I notice something, The Lucario was gray and black, despite it being midday.

"Shade?" I shout over.

It got us some looks and the Arcanine charged at us, preparing a fire fang.

"Oi, no time to mess around. And who is this Shade? You calling me shade because of the cloud?"

There was indeed a cloud, covering the Lucario.

"Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Narri, these are my friends Max, Luna and Pidgeot" I say, trying to be the pacifist.

"We don't go by names, we go by our aliases. You need to do that too, this world is a dark, dark place. You would be dead by no-" I see a panicked expression on the Lucario's face.

"Got a problem?" Max replies.

"Tha-that Lucario. The blue one, I-it's aura is... too strong..." The Lucario stutters.

"We have to come clean. We are Legion hunters. The archfiends if you may. We are a two-man group who hunt down Legion members and protect Pokemon" The Arcanine says, breaking his or her silence.

"The secret duo, Masked Hero and his Sidekick, Fiery Fists... Jason the Lucario and Rush the Arcanine, best friends since they were a Riolu and Growlithe" Pidgeot says, obviously knowing who they are.

"We will be leaving, nice to speak" They left, Arcanine uses smokescreen, giving them time to run off. But there were no sounds of running...

"We are near. To the left, once we reach the forest, up the hill then we walk for a couple hours and we will be there. It may take a while for you two to get in" Max says, rather panicked.

So, we walk to the edge of the forest where we see the winding path to our left. I feel as though we are being watched, but I choose not to say anything. No need to panic Luna, I am just easily paranoid that's all. After **_that_** dream, nightmare? Message? I don't know or care what you call it, I just know it creeps me out and I know every word was true, I just need to shut my mouth before I spill anything.

"Entry gate number one, about 500 yards away" Pidgeot states, preparing us. The 500 yards feels like nothing, and perhaps it is nothing. I look up to see a wooden gate, logs with sharpened tips, some sort of cliché wall that guards a settlement that a tribe lives in. Two watch towers with Gallade in them, ready to strike us down.

"It's Max. Brought some friends who can't use any moves, so they can learn them at the tutor"

"Where is Shade, just because you are shiny doesn't mean you are Max. For all, I know these mutts are telling you what to say" Gallade 1 shouts down.

"Shade... Well... He *gulp is in critical condition, last time we saw him anyway, he tried to save me bu-" If it wasn't obvious by now, I get cut off.

"Alright buddy, these Lucario's saved my life. Am I gonna need to get Pidgeot to fly over by himself and tell them? All we ask for is access to Mount Frostburn. We can make it from there. We don't need to wait for the Alakazam to teleport us there" Max snaps, rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry bu-" Gallade 1 gets cut off by Gallade 2.

"Proceed. If **_anything_** goes wrong then you will be the first to die"

We proceed after the painfully slow opening of the door. I see how narrow the path is already, Mount Frostworn, Frostfright, whatever it is called, is right ahead, no more than a mile away.

"Worst case scenario we will have to prove our might to Articuno since we have already had trouble since Shade isn't with us" Pidgeot says in place for the obviously tired Umbreon.

"Yeah, I'd rather break in" Luna replies.

"Th..e cha...ce..."

"Max, don't speak and get on my back" I commands him, Luna assists him onto my back and we carefully walk down the narrow path. After 10 or 20 minutes of power walking, we make it to the path which leads directly to the foot of the mountain.

"You may hate me for this, but I need to go. We can't have any hassle when we arrive, there is a campsite close to here, if you camp out there I will meet you tomorrow by sunset. The winds are gonna be strong, and it has been at least 2 years since I was here last. If I am not here by dusk, tomorrow, head out yourself. Just follow the path until you reach the stone gate, go through the mountain then there will be the gate of aura, after that you are there" Pidgeot says, as fast as possible so he? Or is it her. That never came to my mind until now. Anyway, Pidgeot needs to go there asap.

"I understand, is it abandoned or will we see any other Pokemon. I know that Chansey are at every camp on the mountains Narri and I went to on school trips" The nostalgia hits me, I only just remember back at high school, the trips were what brought Luna and me together, I was a nobody until I met her.

"Right, stay safe and don't die. Max, die and death will be the least of your problems, I **will** get Dusknoir to go down and bring you back up here. It would be great. A ghost type Pokemon"

"Pidgeot, just go. Don't try to make him speak, that is rather twisted" Luna shouts back at the bird. Pidgeot what I guess is a smirk then flies off.

"One problem is down, let's now go and find this settlement" I declare, taking charge.

We set off, the path we were on before feels like a road compared to the thin pathway, it was only that path, kinda like a bridge going across a ravine, but no support. It is man-made, or Poke-made. Whatever you call it.

"Hey, Max. How long until it breaks?"

"What Luna? What do you mean until it breaks? Max? What is she on about?"

"Narri... If you get too far away from your Pokeball, your power is drained... And my Pokeball is all the way back at the forest, or further. Shade or someone may have gotten it"

"Damn... What will we do then?" I inquire.

"Well, I hope I will be at the village by then, if not. You will have to carry me there, if I can't walk by mid-day tomorrow we are screwed" Shade replies in a deadpan tone.

"Well, just rest up when we get there, you have like 15 hours to rest at this rate, also could you not swear? I don't like it" Luna replies

We are almost at the end of the path when I start to get hungry. No berries here unlike at the plain, I just continue walking until we reach the path up the mountain.

"Hey Narri and Max, see that?"

"See what?"

"It's a fire, let's hurry. I'm sure we are all hungry"

We run up the path, Max almost slips off me several times and we reach a flat platform where we can see a Flareon outside, eating something.

"Um, excuse me. Is there a Chansey nearby? Our friend is hurt" Luna says after building up the courage.

"A new voi... Oh. A shiny Lucario, a normal Lucario who has a shiny um- MAX?" The Flareon says, changing his sentence a few times, honestly pissing me off.

"Y-you know him?" I say back, confused.

"I-is that Flare?" Max asks (I know, I am so creative...)

"You IDIOT. Why did you leave the gates, I was so... so worried about you" Flare begins to burst into tears.

"Not the time to talk, he was captured and the bond between him and the Pokeball is weak. It will break sooner or later" I reply.

"We can't rest, whatever has the Pokeball is moving the opposite direction from us" Luna says back, not caring about Pidgeot.

"We need to eat Luna, and we can leave Flare and Max to have their little reunion" I reply back to her calmly.

"B-but, even if we wait here, the other thing will continue to move"

"She has a point there Narri" The Flareon replies to me.

"But we will be moving too, so the bond will break quicker. It is best if it happens when we are stationary instead of going through a mountain"

"I... agree with Narri..." Shade says, defending me.

We are taken to the center of the platform where we see 2 tents conveniently placed, well I guess this is a settlement so of course there would be tents.

"To answer your question, Luna, there was a medic tent but my friend Glacia was taken to the village as an emergency. She began to evolve into a Glaceon even though we can't see any stone. They will be digging up this area soon to try and locate the icy rock, the Excadrills mine so fast, yet so carefully. Shame they are always working"

"So, we came here on time? Or would there be a detour to take?" Luna asks, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Probably not, the only reason why we haven't done it for a while is because my dad believes that Max was still out there, Shade's brother as well, so yeah you were on time" She began to go to her tent when she added "Hope you two don't mind sharing a tent".

I go inside the tent to find some oran berries on a cloth and one lar- It comes to me that Luna and I were going to actually sleep together, no sex or anything but this... I mean we have slept next to each other before but that was a different scenario...

I eat my berries then get in the sleeping bag as Luna comes back and gets in the bag herself. It wasn't a king sized or anything, it was small but could fit two people. Just there wasn't much space. If I roll over now I am dead.

"Night, Narri" She turns and hugs me and stays in that position. I feel rude since I have my back to her but it is the only way we could both have space. I feel her hot breath on my neck and I just relax and fall asleep.

(Insert line-thing here)

"Hey, Narri. Luna get up. It is around mid-day" Flare's voice was pretty loud. I turn around to see Luna in almost the same position. I am glad I never rolled, or had that stupid dream.

I kiss her and tell her to get up and softly as I could.

"Is Pidgeot back?"

"Not yet, but it is almost mid-day. Let's go check up on Max"

We got up, had some berries that had been renewed then went to see Max, who seemed better, standing near the fire.

"Strong enough Max?" Flare questions.

"Should be fine. Pidgeot has a good eye and memory, won't be a problem for him to notice the smoke.

"Just, promise me, that you won't leave me again. It hurt, why did you even go out"

"Hey Narri, Luna" Max calls trying to change the subject.

"I heard it, we aren't death" I reply, curious.

Pidgeot swoops down next to us and starts to explain to us.

"Right, so. I spoke with the Pokemon at all the gates, the stone gate will let you through but the aura gate may be a hassle. We will need to go through some tests of trust as Max and I have been gone for 2 years we aren't trusted and they think I am lying.

"Umm, I can back us up. You all saved Max, letting you in is the least I can do. I can also let Narri and Luna stay at my place until they get a place of their own"

"I'm not that excited anymore... I thought there would be some challenge, but nope" I reply.

 ** _A burst of light, an abrupt ending..._**

"What? Who said that?" Pretty much all of us shouted that.

 _ **Reincarnation, love...**_

"This is honestly creeping me out, who the f*** is that?" I bark.

 _ **A story that will never end...**_

"No, I know this. It is..."

 _ **Friendship and suffering...**_

"I will see you on the other si-" A burst of light cut me off. I watch them, staring. The voice louder than ever.

 _ **Welcome to my word...**_

 _ **Be happy...**_

 _ **I am saving you all...**_

 _ **Quick, the time is now...**_

 _ **There is no better time, discard your inner self.**_

 _ **This was a short run...**_

 _ **But next time...**_

 _ **We will stand strong...**_

 _ **Take my hand and leave together...**_

 _ **Ready?**_

 _ **Let's go!**_


End file.
